The Heroes of Port Charles
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: (NEM) Lucky, Emily and Nikolas have been given Powers, and now they must use them to stop evil.
1. And So Our Story Begins

Emily Quartermaine was friends with Lucky Spencer. Emily Quartermaine was friends with Nikolas Cassadine, but they were not friends with each other. Not to mention that they were brothers.

The Spencer and Cassadine Families were enemies, and Lucky and Nikolas were no different. The Cassadines and the Quartermaines were the Richest two families in the small Northern New York town of Port Charles.

The Matriarch of the Cassadine Family was known as Helena Cassadine. The Wife of the late Mikkos and mother to the late Stavros. Stavros was Nikolas's Father, Laura Spencer was his mother. Laura was also Lucky's mom, but Luke Spencer, the head of the Spencer Family was his father.

It was about 1997 and Helena had just killed a woman by the name of Penny Halliwell, and stolen from her, her Families' Book of Shadows. Helena wanted the Power of the Charmed One. With it she could finally destroy the Spencers and avenge her husband and son.

Emily and Nikolas made out behind Kellys. Emily was ashamed that she had to hide, but she couldn't let her best Friend Lucky find out that she had fallen in Love with a Cassadine. Part of Nikolas wished that he could rum this fact in his brother's face, but he was brought up to respect women and so he respected Emily's wishes and kept their relationship secret.

Meanwhile out in space a huge diamond was speeding though space. A star ship was chasing it.

Someone said, "Captain. We have almost caught up with the Power Source."

The Captain said, "Excellent. The Queen will be pleased. Do we know where it is headed?"

Someone said, "It's headed for a primitive planet called Earth."

Back on Earth, Lucky Spencer just got finished making a delivery for his aunt Ruby. He went out back in order to take out the trash and there he saw Emily and Nikolas together. In anger he kicked the trash can over alerting them to their presence.

"Emily!" He yelled. "I thought you were smarter then this."

"Um Lucky," Emily started to say.

Nikolas said, "Don't bother Em. Lucky's just jealous."

Lucky said, "I'm not jealous of you, Nikki. Emily is my friend, and you have obviously brainwashed her."

Nikolas said, "Come on now Lucky. As much Power as we Cassadines have, you give us to much credit. We don't have the Power to Brainwash people. Emily is with me of her own free will."

Lucky said, "You confused Emily."

Emily said, "Will you both be quiet. You are both my friends, and I don't want to choose between you." Getting in between them.

Back on her yacht, Helena had finally found the Spell she was looking for. "At last, the Power of the Charmed one is mine." She read the spell. "Powers of the Witch's Rise. Course Unseen throughout the Sky. Come to the one that calls you near. Come to me and Settle here."

Far away, in Tibet. A Golden Box started to shake. One of the monks said, "What is happening?"

The Elder replied, "It has begun. The Charmed Powers have been released, that can only mean the Dark Days are coming."

The Powers escaped from the box and speed towards Port Charles and Helena. She can see the Light of the Powers getting closer. "Soon Vengeance shall be mine!" She screamed.

But then it all went wrong.

The Diamond broke though Earth's atmosphere. And Collided with the Light of the Power. The Light entered the diamond and broke into three smaller lights. The Three Lights head another direction and the diamond shattered on the ground, scattering smaller diamonds everywhere.

Helena screamed, "NO! My Power!"

The Three smaller lights speed to the ground and hit three Targets. Nikolas, Lucky and Emily. Knocking all three out cold.

Helena summoned Andreas and said, "Find whoever has my Power and Kill them. Only then shall I receive my Power."

Andreas replied, "At once."

Up in Space some one said, "We have lost contact of the diamond."

The Captain said, "Then we will just have to enslave this planet until we get what we came for."


	2. The Three Powers

Lucky, Nikolas and Emily awaken behind Kellys. The Charmed Powers had been absorbed inside and their bodies couldn't take the stress of that much Power.

Lucky said, "What did you do this time, Cassadine?" Lucky asked.

Nikolas said, "Maybe some of your Spencer bad luck infected us."

Emily said, "You two please stop arguing."

Nikolas said, "Don't bother Em. Spencer only know one thing. Their fists."

Lucky said, "Allow me to introduce you to mine." He charged at Nikolas.

Nikolas said, "Get out of my way." He went to shove Lucky away, but instead Lucky flew against the nearby wall.

Emily said, "WOW!"

Nikolas said, "I didn't even touch him."

Lucky said, "How did you do that?"

Nikolas said, "I must be Telekinetic. This is great. Now I won't have to beat you up. I'll let the trash can do it for me." He used his powers to fling a Trash Can at Lucky.

Lucky held up his hands hoping to fling it back or at least catch it, but it just stop in mid air right in front of his face.

Emily said, "Lucky, you can Freeze Things."

Lucky said, "I can see that, I would like to now how and why."

Nikolas said, "Right before we were knocked out there was a strange flash of light in the sky. That light could of gave us our powers. But why anyone would give a Spencer Powers is beyond me."

Lucky said, "Right back at Ya."

Emily said, "Will both of you just shut up. You were both given powers for a reason." She picked up an apple core to throw it back in the trash. "You got to use them for good, instead of bickering among ourselves." Jus then she got a head ache and closed her eyes. When she opened them up again she was scared. "I just saw several bodies in the street."

Nikolas said, "It was probably a day dream Em."

Em leaned against the dumpster to brace herself and got another headache. This time she saw Lucky getting shot. Just then a mugger ran into the ally and demanded money.

Lucky told the mugger off and tried to take him down, but the Mugger just pushed him away and fired his gun. Emily shoved Lucky to the ground with her on top. The bullet hit the dumpster instead.

Nikolas used his powers to fling the mugger against the wall. Knocking him out cold.

Lucky said, "You pushed me out of the way before the gun was fired. How?"

Nikolas said, "Em must have the Power of Premonition. The ability to see the future."

Lucky said, "Ok, we each have a Power. The question now is, what do we do now?"

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Port Charles, a middle aged man found one of the shattered diamond pieces. When he picked it up his eyes started to glow black.

Up in Space someone said, "Captain, The Crystal of Doom has been activated."

The Captain said, "That power will attract everyone to this place. We have to get it first, or the queen will make us pay."


	3. The Power of Three

Andreas had his orders. He was looking for whoever had his Masters Powers. He was to kill them and she would finally get all that she had coming to her. Then he would be rewarded for his years of faithful service.

Meanwhile, Nikolas, Lucky and Emily had gone to the park to discus what had happened to them.

Emily said, "I believe we were destined to have these powers. We can use them to help people."

Lucky said, "Only one problem with that theory."

Emily asked, "What?"

Lucky replied, "Cassadines are incapable of doing nice things."

Nikolas said, "What about you. You'll probably use your powers to hold up a gas station."

Emily said, "Dou you two have to disagree about everything?"

Nikolas and Lucky said, "Yes."

Emily smiled and said, "Wow. You just agreed on something."

Nikolas said, "Just a laps in judgment." He used his powers to levitate a near by baseball.

Andreas was walking in the park and he saw a baseball spinning in circles in the air. "Telekinesis." He said. "One of my Master's powers."

Lucky said, "Would you stop messing around." He froze the ball in the air. Andreas saw this and knew he had found who he was looking for.

Nikolas said, "Maybe I should just use my Powers on you then."

Lucky said, "Just try it Cassadine." He held his hand up, but nothing happened. "What! I can't use my powers on you?"

Nikolas said, "But I can use mine on you." He went to Lucky and was about to throw him into a tree when Emily got between them.

Just then she got a headache. She closed her eyes and saw Andreas pull out a strange knife and stab Lucky. When he did Light left Lucky's body and flew into the air. She opened her eyes and said, "That wasn't good."

Nikolas asked, "What did you see Em?"

Up in Space a shadowy figure said, "I will not fail you captain."

The Captain said, "See that you don't, Sergeant Ink. You are my best fighter."

Sergeant Ink said, "The Crystal will be recovered." Then he transported away.

Meanwhile in the Park, Emily was recovering from her last premonition. "I saw some guy stab Lucky."

Andreas said, "That would be me." Stepping out of the bushes. "I see you also got a Power." He pulls out his knife. "My master will be quite pleased."

Nikolas said, "What does Helena want?"

Andreas said, "What is rightfully hers. These Powers. She will get them when they die."

Nikolas screamed "Never!" And used his powers against Andreas. But nothing happened.

Andreas said, "I see you got a Power to." He held up a ring. "This ring protects me against small powers like that. Only a great power can stop me now."

Emily said, "How about a Power of Three Powers." She grabbed Lucky and Nikolas's hand. "Go away you evil dude. And forget what you saw you fool."

Andreas said, "What happened? Where am I?" He looks at the three teens. "Master Nikolas. You better hurry it's getting late." Then he went off again. Looking for the Powers.

Lucky said, "He forgot about us."

Nikolas said, "I don't understand."

Emily kisses Nik and said, "That is what happens when we work together."


End file.
